ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Lancelot
"The Hardcore Superstar" Bob Lancelot is an American professional wrestler currently working for Total Khaos Online Wrestling. Early life Lancelot was born in Oxford, his parent soon abandonned him due to his disfigurement of being a huntchback and left him to the church. Lancelot grew up a bellswinger, until in 2003, when he got fed up and left for America to train to become a professional wrestler. SCW Lancelot joined the TKOW feeder federation SCW in January 2004. His SCW career started tagging with Captain Canada, the two successfully tagged for several months, beating teams such as Seasame Street. The tag team ended when Captain Canada mysteriously left the federation. After the team ended Bob started in singles competition, enlisting the help of his new found friend, Claire Matthews. Lancelot undertook pyshio therapy to cure his huntch and had a successful run in SCW, culminating in the battle royal at Megabowl IV, where Lancelot was eliminated third from the end. After Megabowl IV, Lancelot moved into a feud with Jason Starr and partnered with Schnitzel but this feud abruptly ended when Starr was moved up to TKOW, Lancelot and Schnitzel continued to tag until SCW was closed and Lancelot was moved to TKOW. Lancelot lost to Ian Vodoa in the High Voltage/Aggressive Behaviour co-show. TKOW! Lancelot won his first few matches as an official TKOW superstar, beating the likes of Hardcore Al, James Orich and Kid Styles. Schnitzel and Lancelot tagged with each other at QT to beat Cactus Sack and Doink the Frown. Lancelot was gaining a reputation for being a hardcore wrestler in TKOW and took up the moniker "Hardcore Superstar". Lancelot beat Cody to capture The TKOW Television Championship, his first wrestling title, at Mass Khaos on 15/3/06. Lancelot would hold this title for less than a month, losing it to Carpenter in a TLC match at Mass Khaos on 27/3/06. Lancelot continued to wrestle in TKOW, vowing to win back the Television Championship, which he did at Mass Khaos on 27/5/06,exactly two months after losing the belt to Carpenter, beating Cypher after Carpenter no-showed the defence. Lancelot has continued to hold onto the Television Championship ever since, successfully defending it against Cypher and Carpenter on numerous occasions. Hardkore World In mid 2006, Lancelot tagged with former TKOW partner Dark Schnitzel in the Hardkore World Tag Team Invitational Guantlet. Lancelot and Schnitzel surpassed all expectations and made it to the quarter finals of the tournament, a great achievement by the two underdogs, who beat far more experienced teams than themselves in the process of the tournament. Personal life Bob Lancelot is engaged to his on-air manager Claire Matthews. Claire has become popular with the male fans on TKOW, often flashing her "Weapons of Mass Distraction" to opponents of Lancelot to help him pick up a victory. Wrestler Stats Finisher(s): * The Swinging Bells * The Hardcore Shooting Star * Hardcore Crippler Title History: *2x TKOW Television Champion External links * Full Throttle Wrestling Online Forums Category:Wrestlers